Memories of a Road less Travelled
by Hex
Summary: A Gundam Wing Harry Potter Crossover! Co-written with Sivy. Duo is plagued with dreams of the life of a woman who died 15 years ago. 1x2 DxG other pairings undecided. OOTP Spoilers full summary inside! R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Authors: Hex and Sivy

Rating: PG-13 (Subject to change)

Disclaimer: We own neither Gundam Wing nor Harry Potter. We do however, own this story so keep your mitts off!

Note: Hiyas! Hex here! This is a collaborative piece of fiction between myself and Sivy and the two of us will alternate chapters between us. This first chapter is - quite obviously - mine. We hope you enjoy our fic!

Important Note: I have taken a few liberties with the pilots ages. They are supposed to be 16 at the end of Endless Waltz but I have made them 15 for the sake of continuity. Apologies in advance!

Pairings: 1x2 3x4x5 (?) RxH DxG (?)

Summary: All his life Duo Maxwell has been plagued by dreams of a life he never lived. That is until a chance encounter with a stranger sparks off memories of the life of a woman who died fifteen years ago. What does this woman have to do with Duo and who are these strangers calling themselves the Order of the Phoenix?

****

Memories of a Road less Travelled

****

Chapter One: The Dreams

For as long as he could remember Duo Maxwell had been plagued by nightmares. They would come at least once a month and would always grow more violent and more frequent around October time. The dream was always the same.

__

There was a room, painted a rich baby blue and a mobile of tiny moving figures on miniature brooms. In his arms was a baby, blinking sleepily up at him while a soft feminine voice so very different from his own sung the child to sleep. Warm hands would rest on his shoulders and he would turn to see deep hazelnut eyes behind thick glasses, sparkling at him with a never-ending warmth.

A sound below them would make the stranger turn and leave, moving as though through thick fog as his image faded in and out of focus. His attention would return to the child once again until the yelling began.

The words were a mystery, an incomprehensible jumble but the tone was urgent, terrified. A voice screaming at him to flee.

Then silence. For so long there was silence before the footsteps came, deep booming footfalls which shook the earth beneath his feet.

And then the eyes, glowing red and menacing from the depths of a black void which filled the doorway. The opening of a mouth and the flicker of a forked tongue.

Green light. A flood of green light engulfing him, feeling like ice and fire was streaking across his skin. Life was being torn from his body and he was falling…

It was then that he would always wake to stare in silence at the ceiling or sky above him, lost in thought until dawn came.

When the war had been raging around him the nightmares had been an odd source of comfort. Even if everything fell apart and they lost their fight the dream would still be there, waiting behind closed eyes. After the final battle of the Eve Wars, when Duo had gone with Wufei and the others into the Preventers, the dreams had stayed with him.

Now Duo Maxwell's life was…monotonous. He got up every morning in the same bed and went to work in the same car by the same road. He sat in the same chair, ate lunch in the same place and went home again. Life was safer now than it had ever been.

Best of all was his personal life. He had friends, people he could trust and rely upon. He had a lover whom he adored and who adored him in return. Life was everything Duo had ever hoped it would be.

But it was always there, that nagging thought in the back of his mind like he had forgotten to do something. Like there was some major part of his life he had forgotten to live. Most of the time he was able to ignore it but sometimes, like after the dreams had come, it was far to strong. It was like an itch on the inside of his skull, driving him slowly insane.

He dare not tell Heero or the others, they already thought he was unstable enough as it was. However it was always lurking there, on the tip of his tongue. The darkest confession and the one secret he could never share, gradually eating away at him. What did it mean?

What was he supposed to do now?

*****

He stood alone in the darkness, watching the stars above him as wind rippled gently through his hair. His simple black suit clung to his form, pressed closer to him by the wind. His hands, jammed deeply into his pockets, curled and uncurled as too many emotions fought for dominance. Eyes, bright with tears blinked at the moon which shone like a spot light down upon him. 

He was alone, abandoned by all those he knew and loved to his grief. Isolated in pain. Trapped in loss. 

He felt there should have been rain. Rain to wash the blood from his hands. The heavens shedding his tears for him, masking his hurt. But there was nothing, no clouds to shield him from the harsh moonlight or the probing gaze of the stars.

There was nothing but the wind.

He turned from the sky to the stone monument before him. There, etched upon the weather beaten surface were the names of those he had long since buried. He knelt on the summer baked earth and pulled a knife from his jacket. With great care he bent forward and began to carve another name onto the stone, his tears falling freely now. 

Another year passed. Another friend gone.

He knelt there for hours, diligently maintaining his ritual. 

As the sun rose above the horizon he carved the final letter, brushing away the stone chippings and dust with bruised and shaking fingers. He sat back on his heels and read the names, one by one.

His Friends. His Parents. His Comrades-in-Arms.

All of them gone forever. Each one immortalised in memory.

For twenty six years he had done this, maintained this painful tradition. For twenty six years he had carved name after name in the rock, shedding blood and tears for their sake. For twenty six years he had hidden his pain and his longing, living alone in the past. For twenty six years he had fought to stay alive, wishing to join them but needing to live. For twenty six years they had lived through him. Inside of him.

How much longer could he continue on in this way? Living a shadow of the life he had once been promised? How much more time would he see tick past through a haze?

There were no answers to be found here, in this hand made resting place. 

He stood and turned to leave, to re-enter the shadows. But then he saw him, the figure approaching him from the distance. It walked slowly, the embodiment of his own pain.

The son. The saviour. The reason for their deaths. All he had left.

He had to live on, he knew, to protect this boy. He had to live on to make their sacrifice worth all it had cost. For this boys life he would live on. To keep this boy's name from the stone he would live on, in his shadowed life.

He would live on.

They would live on.

In me.

*****

It had been two and a half months since he had set foot inside the Ministry building. Two and a half months since he had seen life swept out from the body of the man he dared think of as 'father'. Two and a half months since another connection to the life he would never know had been severed.

Harry Potter was a boy like no other. Harry Potter had seen and done things no other boy had. Harry Potter had felt pain and loss like no boy should.

He had come here, to Sirius' grave with the last remaining close connection to his parents, Remus Lupin. When his former teacher had disappeared from their lodgings in the middle of the night Harry had slipped out to follow him. At first he had check Sirius' grave but there was nothing there but a simple slab of marble.

It had taken him hours of wondering though the graveyard before he finally spotted the hunched figure of a broken man, kneeling on the ground and crying. He had stood there, in silence, until Lupin had looked up and seen him and then he had left the man to his privet grief.

There had been hell to pay when he had returned to the small house they had rented for the summer in Godric's Hollow, with Mrs Weasley bustling around and telling him how dangerous it was for him to go out alone. Hermione had given him a similar lecture after breakfast but he had tuned both of them out.

The summer was rolling lazily along and all there was to do was find some way to amuse themselves. So Hermione and Harry had contrived to take Ron into the local town to show him what a real Muggle shopping centre was like.

What could possibly go wrong with that?

*****

R&R greatly appreciated! The next part will be written by Sivy so I can take a break. Woo!

Laters

Hex


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Shopping Encounters

Ron had never been to a muggle shopping mall. So when he went to Graffton Shopping center he was a little over taken by it all. Not to mention the strange stairs that moved upward and downward without the use of magic. People going in and out of a compartment that went up and down also without the use of magic. He had never seen something like that in his life. It astounded him.

There were stores everywhere you went… up, down, sideways, across… everywhere you would look there would be some sort of store. This was Hermoine's heaven.

"Whoa… are you sure there are enough shops in this bloody place?" Ron commented.

"More then enough if you ask me." Harry replied

To which Hermione replied, "If you ask me there is barley enough shoe stores, look at this," she says while pointing to a map. "There are only 3 shoe shops, how am I supposed to find the perfect shoes if there are only 3 stores?"

"Good thing that I wasn't asking you." Ron muttered.

"How about we tour the mall and go into the stores as we go along. That way we can see everything." Harry interrupted before the fight could become anything more.

"I don't think its possible for us to see everything no matter what we do. Look at this place, its HUGE!!!" Ron added.

"Why don't we just start at the right and work our way around and then go upstairs for lunch, then afterwards check the other half." Hermione suggested.

"Why right and not left?." Ron voiced out.

"To the right is Simpsons," at the look Ron gave her she answered, "a shoe store. We might as well get through the things we would want to get through first."

"Well, okay then, as long as we don't have to go up those moving stairs I will be fine, I always hated them in Hogwarts… How do they move if they don't have magic anyways?"

"Electricity, my dear Watson, electricity." Harry replied.

Ron used the smile and nod technique that made it seem like he understands but didn't really.

As they were walking towards the shoe store Ron thought he saw someone familiar but the shape quickly disappeared so he figured it must have been something of his imagination since nothing here could possibly be familiar.

"ONWARDS" Hermione dragged Ron and Harry to Simpsons to search for her perfect pair of shoes.

Fred and George were both in the same shock as Ron was when they saw the mall… but they looked at it at a whole other way. They checked it out in a way only the Weasley twins would understand.

"Do you have any idea what we can do with a place like this?"

"I am already ahead of you." And so he was, about to do something, remarkably interesting ….

As Ron and Harry were walking out of Simpsons with Hermiones Bags in their hands, they heard screaming coming from those electric stairs.

Hermione ran out of the Store quickly and stared in horror at the people on the officially screwed escalators. They can see the escalators jerking up and down like it couldn't figure out which direction it is supposed to go.

People who were on the bottom of the escalators were getting knocked off of it and bumping into other people who were near it. Also on the top of the escalators people were getting kicked off and falling onto other people, while the people in the middle were just trying to hang on for their lives. Everyone was screaming for help in fear.

"Is that some kind of ride? Like those things at those park type places where everyone gets scared on purpose?" Ron asked ignorantly.

"Nah-uh." Harry answered in shock.

"So, it's not supposed to happen?"  
"Nope…" Hermione answered.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Ron asked.

Harry was the first one to see a blur of red on the top floor. Followed by a strange brown blur… with things looking like dolls attacking…

"What was that?!" Harry points to the top floor.

"I don't think I want to know," Ron replied, "Maybe we should get out of here, I don't think I like these muggle malls anymore."

"Okay, this is definitely not supposed to happen, I think we should split up, I will figure out the escalators since I probably am the only one here that had read MMMT."

"MMMT?"

"Magnificent Muggle Modern Technology, it was part of my muggle studies in the third year before I dropped it."

"Okay fine, lets split."  
"How are we going to get up there in this mess?"  
"There are some back stairs over to the right over there, by the women's bathroom."

"So, we aren't going up those … things?" Ron asked pointing at the escalators.

"No bloody way."

"Just making sure."

"All right then, lets go."

Since it was Hermione's job to check out the technical aspect of the escalators she had to actually find where the actual room for the electronics of the escalators was… now, normally it wouldn't be a problem but, she couldn't use magic. Minor details….

She ran up to one of the security guards and asked him where it was and if he knew anyone who could fix it…. But all he was able to do was stare at the escalators in shock and point to where a door that was right under the escalators. She took the hint and weaved in and out of the crowed that was starting to increase by the second.

She looked at the door that was the entrance and was shocked to find that it was already open… she found that highly suspicious and realizes who ever messed up with the escalators could be inside…… she opened the door slowly, pulled out her wand and walked in very quietly, only to find a man…….

A man with a very long, and when she says long, she means it, a very long braid with different types of tools at his side.

She points her wand at the man, "Freeze or I will shot."

Harry was leading Ron towards the bathroom but suddenly stopped…

"What's the problem Harry?

"Girls"  
"We know that they are a problem, but what's the problem NOW…

Harry points to the girls who were just hanging around right by the stairs, it seemed that there were 100's of them. There were all hugging and kissing each other… RIGHT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE HALLWAY!!!! The stairs were crowded, and it was even worse with them all there…

"I am NOT going in there…" Ron looked honestly scared.

"Oh come on, their just girls, nothing to be afraid of."

Ron and Harry continued cautiously towards the girls. Some of the girls start whispering and looking over to them… Ron carefully smiles and waves. One of the girls start squealing…

"Are you sure this is safe?" Ron whispers to Harry.

"I sure hope so," Harry answered.

One of the girls suddenly comes up to Ron…

"Excuse me, a friend of mine was wondering what your name is." The girl in question waves shyly, seems to be the one who was squealing earlier.

Ron clears his throat, "Ron, why?"

The one is question squeals again. Ron backs up a bit.

"We have to get through Ron it's the only way," Harry whispers.

"Well, she wanted to talk to you, but she is just to shy."

"Oh well, we don't really have enough time sooo…." Ron grabed Harry and starts running up the stairs quickly.

"HEY WAIT!!!"

"Why did you do that?" Harry asked as soon as the reached the top of the stairs.

"Because I saw this happen to one of my brothers before, these type of girls are really scary, are they following us?"  
"Why would they follow us?"

At that they could hear the clomping of their healed shoes running up the stairs.

"WAIT WE WANNA TALK TO YOU!!!"

"RUN AWAY!!!"

Harry couldn't help it but get a Monty Python Flashback. So they ran for their lives going through people and avoid the killer girls while still trying to hold onto Hermione's bags.

"How the hell are they running in those bloody shoes?!"  
"Remind me to ask Hermione, she must know with how many shoes she has!"

They continued running and they just couldn't lose the girls. They took a left near Debenhams, a middle aged department store, and suddenly came to a REALLY crowded food court…

"Why do Muggles always need a place to eat?"  
"Beats me…"  
"The girls will beat you if we don't run fast enough"

"They aren't chasing me, they are chasing you,"

"Oh Gee, so its my fault that they are chasing us,"  
"Of course, I am not the one who grabbed me and started running, am I?"

"You couldn't have grabbed yourself,"

"You know what I mean…."

"Australian Beer is better," some random Australian guy had replayed to what someonehad said. Then miraculously all of the psychotic girls started to crowd around the Australian guy and asking him questions like where he is from (like they didn't know already) and how long he has been here, and other such questions that annoy the hell out of people.

"Wow"

"You sound disappointed…." They were interrupted by another horde of something totally different. A horde of mannequins were chasing scared people all around. Then Harry spotted them, he should have guessed, two red heads, Fred and George, were trying to stop their creations, at least that is what it looked like… or they were running away from a very scary brown haired man holding a gun… he assumed the latter.

Well, its finally here. Sorry about all the bloody wait. It must have annoyed the hell out of you guys. Well, do the usual R&R. This chapter is the second thing I have ever finished. Hope you guys enjoyed it. If you are wondering why it took so long let me just say one thing… School. School in another language. That's it. I know its no real excuse but I finally got some time to finish it so here it is. My only finished story is under my name. Sivy. So, go read it if you like Gundam Wing. It's a little angsty song fic. I like lots.

Sivy


End file.
